The Story of KrisTao
by Christal Alice
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu"/ "Aku juga mencintai gege, sangat. Tapi jangan di sini. Jangan sekarang"/ [re-edit]
1. Chapter 1

Kris berjalan melintasi _Tsingtao, _melewati 'apotek' _Dong Fang, _toko _Siungyi_, terminal bus dan mulai berjalan naik menuju distrik baru. Ketika sampai didekat Hotel _Chang SuI_ ,tampak sekilas mantel putih Tao di tengah kerumunan orang yang memenuhi Qingdao.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai menyiulkan sebuah nada untuk memberi tahu pemuda itu bahwa ia ada di belakang. Orang-orang membungkus mereka seperti gelombang, dan pada saat yang tepat ketika ada celah diantara kerumunan orang. Kris melihat Tao menoleh ke belakang dan Tao melihatnya.

Kedua pemuda itu berbelok ke kanan dan Kris mengikuti pada jarak sekitar lima belas langkah di belakang. Setelah itu, Tao dan Yixing berpisah. Tao menempuh jalan pintas yang sepi. Jalan itu sudah beberapa kali mereka lalui, terutama jika mereka ingin betemu. Kris menjejeri Tao di jalan trotoar menuju daerah yang jarang penduduknya.

"Kuharap tidak ada orang yang melihat kita _ge_," gumam Tao sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya saat melihatmu di depan pintu," Kris mengaku. Napasnya terdengar berat. "Aku mencarimu sepanjang sore."

"Kita harus hati-hati," kata Tao tanpa menatap Kris. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"_Baby_…," Kris berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu ibumu tidak ada dirumahku, kan?"

"Apa yang _gege _pikirkan?" Tao balik bertanya. Bahkan dalam cahaya yang minim pun Kris bisa melihat pipi gembil Tao yang merona.

"Aku berpikir begitu," kata Kris bahagia.

"Aku selalu mencoba menemui _gege _sebisaku. Tapi tidak selalu mudah."

Kris meraih tangan Tao, menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu yang terasa dingin, "Aku merindukanmu Tao-_er_"

Cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyorot mereka. Seakan refleks, keduanya memisahkan diri dan berjalan di sisi yang berseberangan. Mereka terus berjalan terpisah sampai mobil lewat. Lalu Kris menyeberang lagi dan menjejeri Tao.

"Aku khawatir," ujar Tao sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Perang"

"Kita semua khawatir," kata Kris. "_Baba_ bilang, kalau kita kalah perang, kita mungkin akan diusir dari sini. Itu berarti kita akan berpisah dan sudah kupastikan aku akan gila."

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka di permukaan jalan.

"Kalau kita berjuang bersama," ujar Tao sambil menatap ke depan, "tak ada alasan untuk kalah. Kita akan menang _ge_." Pemuda manis itu kemudian menatap Kris. "Tapi aku tidak melihat bagaimana kita akan berpisah" Tatapan Tao berubah sendu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau kita terpisah , aku akan selalu bisa untuk menemukanmu."

Mereka sudah hampir tiba di mulut jalan sepi itu. Kris berhenti di bayangan sebuah gedung baru karena ia tahu bahwa Tao tidak akan mau bicara lagi saat mereka sudah sampai disana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama liburan nanti?" Tanya Kris.

Tao menatap Kris beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan memikirkan _gege_"

Kris bahagia mendengarnya,"Kau mau pergi belanja jika ada waktu?"

"Aku mau kalau _gege _menginginkannya"

"Kau tahu aku mau. Hanya itulah kesempatan bagiku untuk melihatmu"

Tao tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Kris mendekat bermaksud untuk mencium Tao. Tapi pemuda manis itu mundur."Jangan membuatku malu," kata Tao dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kris pelan.

"Aku juga mencintai _gege_, sangat. Tapi jangan di sini. Jangan sekarang"

Ketika Tao melangkah menjauh, Kris ingin mengikutinya. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Kalau saja ada yang melihat mereka berjalan bersama tadi, gosip akan segera menyebar dan nama baik mereka akan ternoda terutama Tao. Untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini, Kris menatap tubuh indah Tao yang berbelok di perempatan jalan dan menghilang.

-Fin-

Saya ga tau ini apaan(?) tapi kalau saja ada yang sudi untuk review akan saya posting lanjutannya kkk xD

Christal_alice


	2. Chapter 2

©ChristalAlice

Senin sore, Kris dan kedua sahabatnya berhenti di toko buku Chung Hsin untuk melihat-lihat majalah di rak. Toko tersebut penuh dengan orang-orang yang belanja keperluan Hari Natal, terutama kartu ucapan.

"Hey, Kris," teriak seorang pemuda yang diketahui Kris bernama Chanyeol, mengatasi keriuhan. "Ke sini sebentar"

"Tentu," balas Kris sambil melambaikan tangan. Kemudian , Chanyeol menarik Kris ke sudut toko.

"Tao sudah lima kali kesini," kata pemuda jangkung itu sambil bersandar di salah satu rak buku. Matanya tampak waspada mengawasi sekitar. "Yang pertama sekitar pukul sepuluh. Dia bertanya padaku apa aku melihat kau hari ini. Kubilang tidak. Dan setelah itu dia datang kembali beberapa kali hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menatap sekeliling, dan melihatku untuk jawaban ya atau tidak. Aku hanya menggeleng dan akhirnya dia pergi." Jelas Chanyol panjang lebar.

Raut wajah milik Kris berubah khawatir. "Tidak biasanya dia bersikap begitu."

"Kusarankan lebih baik kau menemuinya, Kris."

"Kapan terakhir kali dia kesini?"

"Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Thank's , aku pergi dulu."

Diikuti kedua sahabatnya, Kris keluar dari toko buku Chung Hsin . Mereka berjalan melewati Toko Cesky , tapi Tao tidak ada di sana. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya Kris melihat Tao sedang duduk bersama Yixing di sebuah kedai Ice Cream.  
Keduanya saling berpandangan ketika Kris duduk di salah satu meja marmer dekat meja Tao. Di luar dugaan, sekelompok siswa bergabung dengan Tao dan pemuda bermata panda itu menatap Kris kecewa. Dia terlihat salah tingkah. Senyumnya seperti dipaksakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris mengikuti Tao kembali ke toko buku Chung Hsin. Di pojok dekat rak majalah, dengan sedikit gugup Tao menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil ke tangan Kris.  
Setelah Tao berlalu, Kris membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan disana berbunyi: "Temui aku di bioskop. Balkon kanan. Pukul empat." Kemudian Kris melirik arlojinya. Dua puluh menit lagi.

Tepat pukul empat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menuju ke bioskop bersama Chen dan Luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu duduk di baris ketiga sebelah kanan, sedangkan Kris berputar sebentar untuk mencari keberadaan Tao. Ia menemukan pemuda manis itu sedang menyeka keningnya. Yixing duduk di sisinya.  
Ketika mereka melihat Kris mendekat, Yixing bangkit dan pindah ke kursi lain yang agak jauh. Beruntung saat itu tidak banyak penonton yang datang.

Kris tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika melihat raut ketegangan di wajah manis Tao. Di tatapnya pemuda manis itu lembut dan mengenggam tangannya. Tao balas mencengkeram jemari Kris.  
Kris terpana. "Sebenarnya ada apa, hm?"

"Kim Jongin berencana untuk melamarku, ge" lirihnya sambil terus menatap kedalam mata pemuda yang lebih tua.

Kris terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Gege tidak mendengarnya?" jawab Tao sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Pemilik Hotel Yangguang Xindi , panggilannya Kai" ujar Tao sambil mengangguk imut. "Ia dan kedua orang tuanya sudah dua kali mengunjungi keluargaku. Malam ini kami di undang ke sana."

Kris tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Kau yakin dia akan melamarmu?"

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, kita hanya melihatnya di hotel malam itu. Gege tidak ingat?"

Kris ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Kim Jongin atau yang Kris ketahui pemuda berkulit tan tersebut familiar dengan nama Kai, mencoba meminta berdansa dengan Tao. Ia juga ingat ketika bagaimana Kai memberikan botol Wine ke meja tempat orang tua Tao berada. Sekarang potongan-potongan kejadian itu mulai bisa dirangkai.

"Gege tahu bagaimana cara ibunya mengundangku. Wanita itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Adu Tao sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi."

"Pergi ke mana?"

Kris gemas lalu mengusak surai hitam milik Tao. "Tentu saja ke rumah mereka, panda"

"Tapi Baba akan kecewa padaku." Kris menghela napas sabar, Tao memang anak baik yang selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Kris harus mencari jalan lain.

"Babamu sudah meminta pendapatmu mengenai pemuda itu?"

Tao menggeleng lesu. "Aku belum mencoba melibatkan gege," kata Tao ragu-ragu. Kata-kata itu membuat Kris tersadar.

"Ya…"

"Hm, aku pikir…"

"Lanjutkan, Tao"

"Aku pikir jika gege melibatkan diri. Um…ma-maksudku juga mengajukan lamaran…"

Kris menatap Tao cepat."Maksudmu, aku melamarmu?"

"Aku takut ge, aku pikir itu satu-satunya cara untuk mencegahnya," kegembiraan tipis menyelubungi hati Kris. "Kalau Kai melamar, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," lanjut Tao. "Baba terkesan olehnya. Mama juga berkata bahwa tidak setiap hari kesempatan bagus mengetuk pintu rumah kita."

Seketika Kris merasa kebahagiaanya menguap. Orang tua Tao bisa menghancurkan masa depan kedua remaja itu.

"Kupikir Mamamu menyukaiku," Kris mendesah pelan.

"Dia menyukaimu, ge. Tapi ia juga bilang gege terlalu muda dan belum siap untuk menikah. Kai Sembilan tahun lebih tua dari gege. Ibumu juga bilang soal keinginan gege pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah di Columbia University."

Beberapa saat Kris mencerna semua perkataan Tao. Tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu menendang kursi yang ada di depannya. Tao tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"A-apa?"

"Baru saja kau memintaku untuk melamarmu Tao-er," kata Kris kesal. "tapi sekarang kau menerima pemuda itu!"

"Kenapa gege berpikir seperti itu…" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca bersiap untuk menangis.  
Kris menyesal sekarang, saat melihat air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Tao. Betapa ia benci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kris menoleh saat Yixing menatap mereka, dan ketika pemuda berdimpleitu tidak lagi memandang mereka. Kris merangkul tubuh Tao dan mencium keningnya.

"Maafkan aku baby,sst…" Kris mengusap punggung Tao lembut. "Dengar, jika Kai melamarmu bilang saja kau tidak mau."

Tao menggeleng. "Hiks…tidak akan berhasil gege, bagaimana dengan Baba?" ujar Tao yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Kris.

"Jangan takut. Ini keputusanmu. Ini hidupmu Tao!"

"Gege tidak mengerti! Ini tidak semudah yang Kris-ge bayangkan!"

Kris menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Lebih baik dia berpikir yang lain. Secepatnya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir," kata Kris membiarkan Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda manis itu tengah mengusap pipinya yang basah. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tua Tao yang selalu menempatkan kekasih kecilnya itu dalam hal-hal yang rumit.

"Kupikir aku harus bilang pada orang tuaku untuk meminta melamarmu."

Mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Tao mendongak. Ia terlihat imut dengan mata pandanya yang sembab. "Bagaimana jika orang tua gege berpendapat bahwa gege masih terlalu muda?" Tanya Tao sambil kembali mengelap air matanya.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar mereka melihat itulah caraku," Jawab Kris. "Kita sama-sama berusaha. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Tao…" kemudian ia memeluk Tao erat dan meyakinkan dengan sebuah ciuman penuh kasih. Bagaimana jika semua itu terjadi? Tao belum lagi tujuh belas tahun—terlalu muda untuk melawan dominasi ayahnya. Kris sendiri hanya setahun lebih tua—terlalu muda untuk mengajukan diri. Tapi tao sudah memintanya dan ia tidak mau menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

TBC

aku belum bisa bilang apa" _ terimakasih untuk semua review


End file.
